


Snowman

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [35]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Captain Cobra Swan prompt: It's a snow day and Henry asks his parents "Do you want to build a snowman?" Please and thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

Henry stared out the window, excited, “Mom, it’s snowing!” he said. Emma turned to look and she saw the ground covered in complete snow.

“Can we go play outside?” he asked, as he already started pulling on his coat. “Let’s go build a snowman!”

Emma groaned, as she looked at her new boyfriend, hoping he would deter her, but unfortunately for her, Killian seemed to be excited as well.

“Come on, let’s go outside,” Killian said with a wide smile.

“I’ve barely had any time to spend with you since we came to New York,” Henry pouted, knowing he would make her feel guilty.

“Let’s go build a snowman, or whatever it was Henry said,” Killian tried to persuade her.

“It doesn’t have to be a snowman; it could be a snow pirate or princess or something,” Henry pleaded.

Emma groaned as she stared at them both. She knew there was probably something wrong with the fact that it was snowing in May, but it was Storybrooke; weird things happened here. So she didn’t question. Finally, she threw up her hands.

“Let’s go build a snowman,” she caved, as she went to grab her things, plus a set of her father’s winter gloves for Killian, and Henry’s hat and scarf.

Looked like she was going to go play in the snow


End file.
